bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarkusMaster84
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:LaserGhost/Bakugan Hotel/@comment-DarkusMaster84-20100918134504 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 02:58, September 19, 2010 ... uh ... bully much? Or is it just your bakugan? Or is it you portraying your bakugan? HONOR, LOVE, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RESPECT, PEACE, ']] and INSANITY.' 01:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC)' Two things 1: Last time i checked, bringing up past comments off the RIC, using the against the person, AND calling someone a liar was harassment. 2: That was Sarah, not Rayne, there is a difference. Get YOUR facts straight. HONOR, LOVE, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RESPECT, PEACE, ']] and INSANITY.' 18:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC)' you have ONE chance to get me in a good mood. Got it? HONOR, LOVE, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RESPECT, PEACE, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and INSANITY.]] 18:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) actuallly i have reviewed everything. You are the one who started this by opening fire to gundalia. Rayne is the emperor of that planet naturally he is gonna defend it. You expected to fight without feeling a flame. DM didn't start anything it was ALL you so don't go balming others for your stupidity. Now back off seriously its over it has been handled LEAVE IT ALONE RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 18:49, December 21, 2010 (UTC) For one, it was like on friday two, your the one not letting it go. and three, keep my name out of your mouth unless im truely involved with it RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 18:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC) EXACTLY! we can not war. so you have broken the rules. Rayne did not war he was defending himself he doesn't fight anyone unless given reason to. It says war is not allowed so he will be able to keep his position as emperor RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 18:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) NO! all i did was say Neathia has his back. that is all that happened so took no true part in this. Your right you shouldn't have bothered now leave me alone RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 19:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) DUDE! just because he can start war doesn't mean he will he has never called war unless someone else was responsible for attacking first (YOU). HE WILL GET TO KEEP IT I READ THE TREATY NOT ONCE DID IT SAY ALL EMPERORS,KINGS,QUEENS, ETC WILL BE OVERTHROWN IT SAID NO MORE WARS QUIT TWISTING THE WORDS. your lucky rayne's family isn't in the best condition or he would pwn YOU don't talk big you little rat RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 19:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok lets stop this arguing please. I'm willing to be your friend if your willing to be mine RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 19:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) No i meant our arguing RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 19:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah, but not becuase of the "hacker" because i will give you a second chance. btw, don't even try the hacker thing, cuz I've seen it before. Pegasus, (Talk) 22:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Why did you block Z? ALPHATIZATION. 02:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) You have to warn Z first before blocking, it's not ok without a warning. ALPHATIZATION. 02:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Only if you don't do something to get me mad between now and then. Rebirth [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'and ']]Remolding. 02:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC)''' My emil is Chevaux.beasley0324@yahoo.com Delete this after you sent the email.. Winx/ Blue Dragon,Bakugan and Pokemon are my favorite animes!!! Got a problem?!?!?!? DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!! :P 16:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No. I case you haven't noticed staying out of things isn't my strong suit >:) ]] DM84, I can't take you seriously with that avatar. - YOUR FACE! GOD D*MMIT! 10:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC)